A Sky Full of Stars (Stardust)
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: Anidala Week-Day 1 Prompt: Stars. Padme has a bad experience with stars but her husband makes her see a different point of view.


A SKY FULL OF STARS (STARDUST)

_Hey everyone, jedimasterroyal here. I am faithful to the A/P ship since 2005 and so it was only right for me to participate in the first ever Anidala week, created on tumblr. Linked here _ .com

_I am in no form an artist when it comes to painting or drawing and such but I think I am very capable of writing some good fics. So seeing as this is the first day, the prompt is STARS. Enjoy this short one-shot and please leave your comments and reviews below. AND MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!_

_disclaimer: nothing SW belongs to me. GL and Disney do, so start crossing fingers for good decision making concerning episode 7._

* * *

She's only seven years old when she first falls in love. He's there in the nights and she stares hours up at him for hours. She loses herself in his secure embrace. She knows he will never fade.

During the day she brags him off to her school mates and they laugh at her. She ignores them because she knows they simply don't understand. She speaks with him and pours out her dreams and aspirations. He never quite responds back but she knows in her heart that whatever she wishes, he will grant.

It's only until her father or mother scold her to get to bed that she leaves his presence but she has never felt so safe, so loved. He is always there and she knows that even if her family or friends were to leave, he would not. Nobody could claim him like she had.

She thought she knew love up until then. The next night, she walked to her ritual spot in the garden only to find he was not there. Panicking, she ran out further amongst the darkness and scanned the sky but he simply was nowhere to be found. Immediately, a cry rang out from her young lips and she stormed back into her home.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she says running straight up to her father, who had been sitting in the living room, reading.

He drops his holopad and looks up. "What's wrong?" he murmurs when he notices the tear streaked face of his youngest.

"Daddy, he's not there. He's not there, I checked everywhere. Where could he be?" She weeps for her lost love and the copious heartbreak her little seven year old self is suffering.

Ruwee sighs, knowing exactly well to what she is referring. In fact, he set his daughter up with her first love. But he had failed to give her one small, important piece of information.

He kneeled down and with the back of his hand he slowly brushed his daughter's tears away. It was all his fault. "Please my love, stop crying. Sit on my lap and I will explain to you something."

When she had settled down, he continued, "I know very well what happened to your star. I was studying him today with my fellow astronomers when suddenly he disappeared. You see, Padme, all things in this galaxy have a beginning and an end. Now I know I failed to tell you this, but sweetheart," he takes another deep sigh in, "even stars die. Your star lived a full and complete life. All the pressure of the galaxy shifted and he was weary, Padme. So he imploded."

"What does that mean daddy?"

"So it means that when a star is too tired he simply explodes from the inside out. He no longer exists."

"But he promised he would never leave, Daddy!" she cried out, this time her head nestled upon the crook of her Father's neck.

"Yes, I know Padme. I am very sorry but that's just how stars work."

That night, Padme stopped believing in stars and in love.

* * *

Now she was here. Sprawled on the grass, breathing into her husband's side. Nearby them, a fire cackles. Smoke rose and mixed into the night sky. Only the light of the moon and the stars shone among the lovers. The silence that the Nubian countryside offered was comforting. Here, she and Anakin found peace and tranquility, away from duty and the war. They found themselves back in the place where they began.

She thought she knew what love was back then but she was wrong. Utterly wrong. If she could say what exactly it was that she felt in her childhood she would say it was more like a silly infatuation. In her ignorance she might have said before that what she felt for Anakin Skywalker was a silly infatuation as well, but they were in a year and a half into their marriage and she could honestly say it was love.

Their love was affectionate with every glance and touch they gave to one another. Their love was virtuous with every ounce of loyalty and friendship they held of each other. Their love was passionate in every kiss. Their love was unconditional and that was shown amongst all the sacrifice they endured to be in the relationship.

She loved Anakin Skywalker. And even more beautiful was that he loved her.

"You know," he whispers into her ear, "me and you, our love, it's like the stars. Your love cascades like the light of the stars and when I feel lost among the battlefield, it's your love that saves me. And our love it's…it's heavenly, just like the stars."

"Don't say that," she responds rather harshly. Anakin lifts his head to look directly to her and his eyebrow cocks higher in confusion. She wants to kiss him then and there but then her mind registers what exactly he has said.

"Don't compare our love to the stars. Even stars fade away. They implode."

Anakin frowns, "You just totally killed my one chance of being romantic right now."

She snorts, as she always finds herself doing in Anakin's presence. "Why only one chance?"

He smirks and leans into her. His lips brush against hers, only to whisper against them. "Well, I figured my romantic diatribe of the stars would convince you to join me in other romantic activities." He pulls away. "But now I'm intrigued, my love, what's your quarrel with stars?"

She blushes in embarrassment. He would surely laugh if she mentioned her first love. "I just have a bad experience with them. I used to wish upon a star and well, one day it just disappeared. Apparently it had imploded over the day. And well I guess…it just made me realize that all good things come to an end. Even stars burn out."

Anakin pursed his lips, all the while gazing out to the starry night. "That was awfully pessimistic for you, my love. Your usually the beacon of hope not only for me but for your people." He nudged her closer to him and plants a lingering kiss to her temple. He feels her sigh into his embrace. He looks to the stars again.

"The way I see it, you're right, in a certain point of view. Stars implode. Good things end. But did you know that when stars implode they become stardust," he says his arm waving towards the sky. Padme cocks her head, wondering what he was getting to.

"And did you know that stardust gathers together to create planets, asteroids, and even other stars. Me and you, Padme, we are a sky full of stars. You light up my path-"

"And you light up mine," she says, her breath hitching.

"I know one day our days together might end but that's exactly why I gave you my heart. I want every waking moment loving you. I don't care if circumstance tears us apart but our love will prevail. Just like the stardust, our love will go on and even if it is a secret now, one day all will know that I, Anakin Skywalker loved you and you, Padme Naberrie, loved me. I know that's why the Force brought us together. Our love is what holds this galaxy together. It's what brings planets and stars to life."

Padme is silent, if only to register the wisdom her husband had just spoken. Perhaps her grudge with stars was unwarranted. She wished upon a star like her father had encouraged her to once long ago. And to this day the star had granted all like she had asked, even that one special wish (to love and to be loved in return).

His smoldering eyes have connected with her once again. She gives him a shy smile and grabs ahold of his jaw dragging his lips to hers. "I guess when you put it that way, it is quite a heavenly view," she notes before kissing him.

Their kiss is sweet and speaks of the unconditional love they have for one another. He smiles into the kiss before breaking away. "Guess they don't call me Skywalker for nothing."

This time she smacks his chest for making her snort.

_FIN_

* * *

_Songs that inspired this fic_

_"__Oh, Star"-Paramore_

_"__A Sky Full of Stars"-Coldplay_

_"__Stardust"-Michael Buble_

_Leave your comments and reviews, peeps. Also if anyone wants to discuss SW VII, let's, cuz I totally want to discuss it with someone. Cast comments? Plot ideas?_


End file.
